A shoe is an item of footwear intended to protect and comfort the human foot while doing various activities. Shoes are also used as an item of decoration. The design of shoes has varied enormously through time and from culture to culture, with appearance originally being tied to function. Additionally, fashion has often dictated many design elements, such as whether shoes have very high heels or flat ones. Contemporary footwear varies widely in style, complexity and cost. Basic sandals may consist of only a thin sole and simple strap. High fashion shoes may be made of very expensive materials in complex construction and sell for thousands of dollars a pair. Other shoes are for very specific purposes, such as boots or shoes specially designed for workers or heavy outdoor use.
A boot is a special type of shoe which covers the foot and the ankle and extends partially up the leg, sometimes as far as the knee or even the hip. Most boots have a heel that is clearly distinguishable from the rest of the sole, even if the two are made of one piece. They are typically made of leather or rubber, although they may be made from a variety of different materials. Boots are worn both for their functionality for protecting the foot and leg from water, snow, mud or hazards, providing additional ankle support for strenuous activities or providing traction to a particular type of surface, as well as for reasons of style and fashion. Boots are designed to withstand heavy wear to protect the wearer. They are generally made from sturdy leather uppers and non-leather outsoles. They may be used for uniforms of the police or military, as well as for protection in industrial settings such as mining and construction. Protective features may include steel-tipped toes, soles or ankle guards and nonslip soles for interaction with slick surfaces.
Traction or grip to a ground surface is beneficial for a work shoe or boot to provide for worker safety. Workers often perform their duties on a greasy, ice covered, wet or damp surface. For example, many industries or companies utilize floors which are covered by materials which resist the penetration of fluids or other substances. These materials are utilized so that any substances inadvertently spilled on the floor can be quickly and completely removed from the floor. One of the drawbacks to these types of floor coverings is that whenever water or other fluids are spilled on these floors, they become very slippery. Examples of this are the floor coverings utilized in restaurants, hotels, hospitals and other institutions. Outdoor workers often encounter snow or ice covered surfaces during the course of their regular work day. Even employees that commute to the work place encounter ice covered sidewalks and wet floors just getting to the workplace. Thus, what is needed is a shoe outsole that can be utilized with a wide variety of shoe types which will provide protection from slip and falls whenever wet, icy or grease covered floors are encountered.